


Mockingbird

by ArrowFoxx_18



Series: All's Fair in Love and War [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFoxx_18/pseuds/ArrowFoxx_18
Summary: Fionna Copper is a purposefully mute fifteen year old with the ability to change her looks. She doesn't know anything about her home planet. But when the abbey, the only home she's ever known, is attacked, and the Justice League saves her life, the pieces of her past starts to fall into place, and she finds a new home with the superheroes. And maybe fun-loving, food-obsessed, smart-mouthed Wally West is a risk worth taking.





	Mockingbird

_Flaming Star Falls To Earth. Fionna._ Which one was she? She sat on her bed and thought this over.

Her mother was dead. That much she knew. But her father? Did her kind need males to produce offspring? What was the planet like? So many questions, asked over and over again, ran through her head. And another one: Was it beautiful? If so, _what made her mother run?_

Suddenly, Sister Dawn burst into the room, startling the young girl. "Hide!" she cried. "We're being atta-" She screamed and fell as a rapid series of gunfire sounded. The young girl leapt nimbly off her bed and rolled under, laying flat on her stomach. She watched as a man dressed in all black ran up and shot Dawn, who's screams quickly died. The girl felt sick to her stomach, and her heart pounded as the man strolled into the room, as if he was in a park on a lovely summer night. "Come on out, little girl. I know you're there."

The girl, still under her bed, stayed silent as the man walked over to the closet and opened the door. "Not in there, huh? Now listen, girlie, I won't hurt you, so long as you stop playing hide-and-seek with me. Just come on out." He was right in front of the bed now. If he just bent down....

Apparently, he had the same idea, too. His face appeared in her field of vision, and her heart plunged. "There you are!" he exclaimed gleefully. He reached for her, only to be swept off his feet by an unseen force. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and a grunt. He looked up to see a boy dressed in a yellow and red suit with a red lightning bolt in a circle on the chest. His face was covered by a yellow mask. Kid Flash.

The man growled and charged at the teen. Kid Flash only watched, looking bored. Suddenly, the attacker found himself tied up in a bed sheet. "It's one thing to attack a city. It's another to attack an abbey. These women haven't done anything wrong, and you killed most of them." With that, he smacked the man upside the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

And that's when he heard it. A small, fear-filled whimper. Looking around, he didn't see anything. He frowned, then bent down. Under the bed, a pair of big, brown eyes met his. There was a girl under the bed. "So that's what he was going for, huh?" He held out a hand, and the girl whimpered again and closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he said  softly. "I'm one of the good guys."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the girl took his hand. Kid Flash pulled her out and up. Now he got a good look at her. She was short and skinny, with long, honey-blonde hair that fell to her waist. She was dressed in a long white nightgown, which fit loosely on her, but clung to her form from her time under the bed. He felt his cheeks heat, and he looked away, clearing his throat. "I'm Kid Flash. What's your name?"

And he heard her say, in the sweetest, softest voice, "My name is Fionna."

* * *

 The Justice League, as well as their protege, were waiting at Mount Justice, the location of their secret headquarters. The Flash was pacing quickly and impatiently. "I don't know where he is!" he finally exclaimed, startling Robin, who was reading a book for an English project on the couch. 

"Don't worry," Batman said. "I'm sure he's all right."

Barry Allen grunted. "He'd better be. He's in some serious trouble, and he's gotta pay for it."

Suddenly, a voice said over the speakers, "Kid Flash, B03," and the speedster appeared, along with a teenage girl who was clinging to his arm. Barry raced towards him, knocking the girl out of the way. "Where have you been?!" he exclaimed, looking his nephew over. "Don't ever do that again! I'll be damned if I let you go on another mission after what you just pulled!"

"Geez, Uncle, you sound like a mother. I just got held up, okay?" His eyes met Fionna's brown hues, and he smiled. "Everyone, this is Fionna. I saved her during the fight."

Artemis stood at hearing this, along with Batman and Superman. "You brought a civilian here?!" The three exclaimed. 

"Kid Flash, you know this is against the rules," Batman said sternly. "Explain yourself."

"Well, I was chasing Douglas, and he shot one of the nuns. He killed her-" at this, Fionna gripped his arm again and closed her eyes tightly "-and apparently Fi was close to her. Anyway, he went into Fionna's room, and he started to look for her. I showed up, took care of things, and found Fionna." He smiled, looking proud of himself. 

"That still doesn't explain what  **she's** doing  **here** ," Artemis snapped. She didn't like the way that Fionna girl was holding onto him. His smile turned sheepish. 

"She, uh, won't let go of my arm. I think the whole situation scared her."

Batman nodded. "You say Douglas was looking for her?" Wally nodded, and Batman hummed in thought.

"What is it?" Robin asked, looking at his mentor. Batman's eyes went to him for a few seconds before leaving him again. "Nothing," Batman said, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. "Let her take a shower, get her some fresh clothes, and we'll figure out what to do with her."

"Y-You're not going to make her leave, are you?" Wally asked, his eyes wide and concerned. Batman shook his head. 

"Not yet. Just in case..."


End file.
